Innocent Prisoner
by Mad-Murder
Summary: What happens when mysterious angel looking boy came to jail? And what for? what have he done? And what happens to the guard who start to think too much of this angel? :d You have to read this to find out! Allen x Kanda :3   My english is little bit bad


D. Gray-Man

Allen x Kanda

**Mysterious Prisoner **

It was probably only jail, where was peaceful. Probably. There was also this cool guard, who was watching over the prisoners. He was probably best at the prison. The prisoners never said anything back to him. To Kanda Yuu. Even if somebody had though him as a woman, that was quickly fixed. The reason to that was that he had long raven hair. He didn't like when people mentioned it.

It was pretty normal day to Kanda, walking down the jail halls, looking for anything suspecting. Then he remembered that they had a new comer, some young guy. Raven hair went to the head officer. ''Hey, where's the new comer?'', Kanda asked looking over the room. No one. ''Oh, his already at his room'', Officer said. His name was Komui. He looked too nice to the jail. But what you can do. ''Whose his room mate?'', Raven asked. ''Hmm, Tyki Mik'', Komui said little bit worried. ''I hope they will not start fighting...'', Komui said, and looked at confused Kanda. ''His Sixteen years old, the boy who came'', He added. ''What? Just a little boy? '', raven said even more confused. 'What the boy have done, if he had already got to jail?', He though. ''I m going to check 'em''.

*knock* Knock* , Kanda knocked at the jail room door. ''come out'', Kanda said calmly. He was already used to this. There he was. The mysterious boy. Kanda was totally shocked. He was totally opposite of normal jailer. He had pure white hair, he had scar at his cheek, he was small and his hand looked burned? Kanda met the boy's eyes. His eyes where looking so sad, and terrified. ''Hey, I just wanted to come to check that here is everything allrigth'', Kanda started and looked over to Tyki Mik, who was smirking. ''everything is allrigth, Sire'', He said amused. Tyki Mik. He had strange tattoo going around his head, and his skin was little bit brown-greyish. ''Yes, indeed'', Raven said looking again at the teen. ''Hey, I m the head guard here, so I hope that you won't do anything stupid, right?'', Raven continued. ''Y-yes sire'', Teen said with trembling voice. ''Your name?'', raven asked. ''A-Allen Walker, Sire''.

''How was it?'', Komui asked looking at Kanda under his new paper. ''He, Why his here?'', Kanda asked. He was so confused. Komui sighed. ''He was send here, cause he killed his foster dad'', Komui said sadly. ''But, If you ask me; He didn't kill...Cause when they sended me to see the kid, he was covered with cut's and bruises , he was trebling and crying, I don't think that's act of murderer...'', Komui said and looked little bit angry. ''He haves trouble of speaking that's why it was harder to ask him things, he couldn't tell the details clearly. That made him murderer...'' , There was heavy silent at the office. Kanda was full of thoughts. So the kid was innocent? Or was he? But maybe his foster dad had hurt him all the time. ''Be nice to him'', Komui said sighing. ''There are always people, who god has leavened...''.

Kanda walked down the shell's, it was starting to get dark, so in short time he could go home and switch place with another guard. When he walked over the Tyki's and Allen room, he heard little bit speaking. ''G-get of me, I...s-stop, p-please...'', he heard muffled sound. It couldn't be what he thought. ''Hey stop that, I just want some fun freak'', that was Tyki speaking. 'Che, first day to the teen, and already getting hard time', Kanda thought. He opened the door, and saw the sigh that he probably wouldn't want see. The teen was lying at the ground, eyes tided, shirt was away, and pants were half way down. Tyki was over him, touching his milk white skin. But now he was staring at Kanda scared. ''Let him go'', Kanda said coldly. Tyki made as he was told, he let go of the teen. The teen got up, quickly, taking the eye clothe away, pulling the pant's up. ''You! I hate you fucking re-'', He yelled angry. Tears running down wildly, but stopped yelling when he noticed Kanda standing there. ''Oh'', He said, and turned red, he stared at the ground. ''Now you two, If you keep doing this, I will separate u two'', Kanda said. 'Moyashi would be probably happy', He added at his thoughts. ''Now, Moyashi and Mickey, You should go sleep'', Kanda said pointing at the bed's. ''M-Moyashi?'', Allen said asking. ''Yes, I meant you Moyashi, it's your nickname now on''. Allen mumbled something. ''Sleep''.

Kanda got this weird feeling when he went to sleep. The only thing he thought was the Moyashi. He hadn't ever though the prisoners after work. But there was something strange of him. He was like a fallen angel. With his white hair and greyish eyes, full of sadness. It was just something that you couldn't come over with. Just strange that somebody like him would be at jail.

''Morning Kanda'', Komui said when he saw yawning Kanda walking to the office. ''Tired?'', Komui asked looking at Kanda whose eyes were little bit red. ''Nah, I didn't get enough sleep...'', Kanda said, and sat down to the table. ''Oh, I bet you have something on you mind then?'', Komui asked and smiled abit. Kanda blushed a bit. 'What the hell, why I m blushing...', raven though. ''Che, I just didn't feel sleepy'', He said back to Komui, and took coffee to his mug. ''Oh, now I remember, you remember the kid? Allen? Well, he haves now own sell'', Komui said little bit gloomy. ''W-why?'', Kanda asked nervous. ''You see, Tyki Mik, he forced him to have sex with him...'', Komui paused. '' and Allen started to hyperventilating after it, so Tyki had to call the guard''. Kanda was shocked, he felt numb. It was my fault, I saw what was happening between them, and he had caused this to Moyashi. Moyashi. Moyashi. Allen. ''Where's the Moyashi?'', Kanda asked slowly. He felt nervous, he didn't care of the boy so much, nut he felt like he has some kind of reasonability of him. ''Kanda, No'', Komui said serious. He was suddenly looking serious, Kanda flinched. ''Huh?'', He asked. ''If you start to like him too much, I have to move you to differed section, you know the rules''. Kanda nodded. ''But, I just want to check him, I don't like the boy, it just I feel like it's my fault...'', Kanda muttered. ''Did you order Tyki to do what he did? No, so don't check him'', Komui said,'' That's the final''. Kanda sighed and drank his coffee slowly.

When the prisoners had the lunch time, Kanda was guarding them. He watched them to line up, and taking the food, and walking to the tables. He saw also the Moyashi walking little bit wobbling at the line, and he also saw Tyki Mik who was laughing with other prisoners. After awhile, they all were sitting at tables. Moyashi was sitting tree seats away from Tyki. But unfortunally Tyki noticed him, and started to speak of last night with loud voice. Even when he knew that Kanda was there looking their every step. ''He was so smooth, and I saw his hand! He so fucked up! You know...'', Tyki said laughing, and all the other were too laughing. Kanda felt so pissed, but he couldn't do anything, because their talking wasn't yet breaking the rules. He glanced over to Allen, he was blushing hardly, and edge of tears. ''He looked like he was enjoying it, he moaned all the time! He even started to cry, really. His just a fucing Kid '', He was still continuing it. Kanda snapped. ''Tyki Miki, just shut up'', Kanda shouted to him, making howl room silent. Allen looked amazed, and so did Tyki. ''Everybody eat silently'', Kanda said little blushed. That hour went slowly. Kanda was tired of the prisoners. Especially of Tyki.

''Kanda'', Komui sad silently. ''I heard you have yelled to Tyki, Is this correct?''. Kanda nodded, he was feeling uneasy, and Komui wouldn't kick him out, would he? ''I think is better you to take some vacation, Two weeks?'', He was serious about this. ''Yes, Sire Maybe it's better'', Kanda said silently. ''I sud go probably now...''.

''You can go home now, I'll sent Lavi to your place'', Komui said and looked at Kanda, who was looking mad at him. ''Why that Rabbit? Ugh, I can work today, I promise I will not come tomorrow'', Kanda yelled at Komui. ''No, it's better if you go now, or do you want to work here? '', Komui sad treating, and smiled when Kanda nodded. ''Bye then, sire''. Komui smiled abit to Kanda's acting.

''Bye then, Yuu''.

Kanda was walking off the jail, feeling uneasy. Will the Moyashi be allrigth? When he noticed what he was thinking he kicked the garbage close to him. 'Fucking Moyashi! You messed me up!', He yelled at his mind. He saw some-one standing at the jail's edge, just staring there. It was some man he was bit fatty, with stupid grin on his face, Kanda felt thrills down his neck, and he just walked coldly past the man. But the man said something odd. ''Allen Walker is there, isn't he?'', He said with happy voice. Kanda didn't know what to do, he didn't stop. He felt something strange on that man, like there was some kind of dark aura over him. And what he was talking about the Moyashi? Did they know each other? But when Kanda turned to look at the man, he was gone. 'Che, I probably imagined it'', He toughed and continued his way to home.

That night Kanda had only one person in his mind. Allen Walker, mysterious prisoner. Who was like angel to the other people. It was something that made Kanda, so said 'Ice Queen's heart hit harder. Even if he had known him only two day's now, it felt fore-ever to him. But, still Kanda was the head guard, he has no right's to feel this way, he doesn't have right to know Moyashi better. That's it.

Two weeks were gone slowly. Kanda had nothing to do. He was completely bored. But, still he got easier sleep. He had forgotten the Moyashi. And that was right, why were I in first place thinking about him all the time? Hah, like some one like me, would do something like that! Kanda forced him self to thought. The truth he had been worried about Moyashi, he hadn't forgotten what he looked like, or his greyish sad eyes. Like He would forget something like that.

''Hi, Kanda'', Komui said after two weeks when Kanda came to work. ''Hi, Komui'', Kanda said, he felt happy to be there finally. ''Soo, Have you gotten enough sleep?'', Komui asked and smiled, he had missed Kanda, truly. He was the only one who came to speak to him at breaks. ''Yeah, too much of it actually'', Raven answered. ''well I sud go check the hall's'', Raven added. Komui nodded smiling.

Silently whistling Kanda checked the halls, coming to the last shells. At the door 138, he heard silent singing inside the room. _''Earl Millennium is looking for, his looking for the precious heart, do you haven it? Let's check it out...*sob* Le-et's check it o-out *sob*''. _He heard the song stop, to the hiccups and sobs. He recognises the voice. Moyashi. He felt numb. He was crying there? Surely he was. He felt cold he couldn't do anything. ''Mana...Manaa...*sob* why...Mana...I hate. Him'', Allen wishepered inside the room, Making Kanda feel even more helpless. *Knock**Knock* , Kanda knocked the door silently. ''Shhh, don't cry'', Kanda wishepered, that nobody else would hear, just Allen. And so did Allen. He was quiet there. ''Smile for me'', Kanda said. With out any other words he walked off. He felt him self so stupid. Breaking the rules of jail, just for that stupid Moyashi.

''What's the name of the man, Allen Walker killed? '', Kanda asked looking at Komui. ''Why you ask?'', Komui asked serious. ''He was speaking to him self at his sell, and repeating some odd name'', Kanda said calmly. He wouldn't want another week of vacation. Or even more bad; Komui kicking him out of the jail. ''Oh, I see'', Komui said, and went over the prisoner's info papers. ''Mmh, Mana Walker, oh and seem's like Allen has been abandoned by his biological parent's...'', Komui muttered. ''Mana? He was saying something about him...'', Kanda said. He had only one thought at his mind; Allen was innocent. ''What did he say?'', Komui asked interested. ''He was talking about some other men, something about that he hate him...'', Kanda explained. ''But is there anything about another man?'', He added. ''Hmm, something bout his first foster dad...Earl?'', Komui said. It was surely a strange name. ''OH! He was singing about him! It was really odd song...'', Kanda said slowly, trying to remember the song lyrics. _'Earl Millennium is looking for, his looking for the precious heart,_ something like that''. ''that's strange'', Komui said. ''There was fat man visiting him, he called him self ; Christopher Millennium, he s aid he was related to Allen some way, so I let him met the poor boy, and he was singing that song to Allen...That was really strange, But I didn't stop him..'', Komui said wondering.

Kanda started to think the lyrics, but didn't get anything out of em. ''when did it happen?'', Kanda asked, he had something on his mind. ''Little after you leaved here, before your vacation'', Komui said. ''Why?''. Kanda remember the fat man. ''was the man fat?'', raven asked, and stared at Komui.

''Yes, he was. Have you seen him?'',

''He was standing outside the prison, and he said something to me...''

''What did he say?'',

''Allen Walker is there, isn't he? It was so strange...''

''There something wrong...''

''Komui?''

''I give you now allright's to go ask something about Allen''.

''What I ask?'', Kanda asked.

''Who killed Mana Walker?''.

Kanda stared at Allen's sells door. There was heavy silent. Slow motioned Kanda opened the door, and saw Allen sitting there, at the ground. But he wasn't crying. ''Hey Moyashi'', Kanda said, and sat down the bed after closing the door. ''I have something to ask'', Kanda said, and the teen looked at him. ''Who killed Mana Walker?'', Raven asked. Allen stared at him blankly. Tears were forming to his eyes. ''...m-me, I-I killed him...'', Allen sobbed. ''The truth. Did you really stab him to death, or did somebody say that to you? You didn't kill him, right?'', Kanda said wishing that Allen would say the truth quickly. ''I...I don't know... I can't remember, I can't remember! I...'', Teen wishepered. ''I really don't remember...Just that...He was there...He was there...smiling...he. Smiled...'', Allen sobbed to his memory. ''Who was there! Moyashi!'', Kanda said shaking teen hardly. Allen looked at him eyes wined tears running, breaking to sad smile. ''Earl Millennium''.

''He said there was also Earl Millennium, when Mana died''

''I see'', Komui said, and searched something from his table.

''He said that he don't remember did he kill him or not''

''I see'', Komui muttered and readed some old paper. It looked like New's Paper piece, it was little bit yellowish.

''Komui, what are you reading?'', Kanda asked interested.

''This is about Earl'', Komui muttered back. ''Look''.

'' _Earl Millennium has been arrest for abusing his adoptive son, boy is okay now. Earl has used torture methods to keep the boy silent, but someone had seen the boy's bruises, and several cut's and called police, _What the hell! That's sick!'', Kanda yelled after reading it. ''This is week after that'', Komui said and handed another New's.

''_Earl Millennium has escaped from the jail, so if you see him, call instantly to this number: xxxx-xxxx-xx'', _But that impossible! '', Kanda said firing up. ''Kanda, many people has escaped from jail, it's not impossible''. Kanda wondered if Allen was crying right now at the cold sell, remembering all the thing's that had happen to him past his life. ''can I go talk to him?'', Kanda asked looking at Komui. ''Allrigth...'', Komui said. ''Be careful''.

Kanda was again standing behind the door. Not hearing anything. He opened the door. Allen hadn't move a inc. ''Hey, Allen'', Kanda wishepered. Allen stared at him. He didn't say anything. But suddenly he smiled. ''Hey Yuu''. That was creepy, Kanda must have told my first name, he thought. '' You said I have to smile...'', Allen said explaining. ''You don't have to force you're self'', Raven said sitting to the bed. ''Do you remember what happened'', Kanda asked and looked at Allen, who looked like he was fighting against his thoughts. ''I...I can't tell'', teen said with trembling voice. It made Kanda want to hug him. ''you can tell, you are safe here, I promise'', Kanda said smiling warmly. ''I. didn't kill him, I didn't...I didn't... It was Earl...'' Allen muttered. ''I couldn't do anything...He came up to our house...He just killed him, he just killed him...just before my eyes, then he...'', Allen had started to sob. ''Shhh, it allrigth, he can't hurt you anymore'', Kanda said and hugged the teen. ''But why didn't you tell this before? '', Kanda said and looked at his eyes. ''I was scared, and It was my fault, if Mana hadn't taken me in, he would be alive, If I were dead, anything of this...'', He was totally broken. ''I'll go and ask from the head officer if you could get free'', Kanda said getting up. ''I'll be back''.

''He confessed'', Kanda said and looked at Komui, who looked shocked.

''His feelings?'', Komui asked shocked. Now it was Kanda's turn to be shocked.

''Nooo, he told that he didn't kill Mana Walker'', raven said angrily.

''Oh! Then who? Earl?'', Komui asked and Kanda nodded. ''I tell everything''.

''Oh dear...We have the wrong man in jail...'', Komui said sighing. ''Tomorrow I call the Maria Cross, to let Allen away...Well I m glad everything is fine now...'', Komui said. ''Now U can go freely fall in lo-'', Komui said smirking but Kanda stopped him. ''I m not a gay'', He snapped. ''If you aren't why do you care so much? Common Kanda, don't let his hopes up you don't like him'', Komui said smiling, he was so happy for Allen, and Kanda's struggling was also fun to watch. ''You are precious to him, don't let him down...You sud go home, I think, or do you want to be with him?'', Komui said turning away of Kanda. ''I think I go company him'', Kanda said, and turned to the door. ''Bye Komui'', Kanda said.

'' bye, Yuu''.

''Hey Moyashi'', Kanda said to the teen. ''Hey Yuu''. There was a silent when Raven sat down besides Allen. ''You will get free tomorrow...'', Kanda said to make some conversation. ''Um, But I don't have a home...'', Allen wishepered. ''D-do you want to come live at my place...?'', Kanda Muffled. He felt his cheek burn, when Allen glared at him. ''Umm, If it's allrigth? But what about earl? His still there, I, I'', he muttered. Kanda hugged him, closing the teen to warm hug.

''I protect you, I promise'', Kanda wishepered to Allen's ear. Teen shivered. Slowly Kanda kissed him to lips, making the other blush madly. ''Love Yuu'', Allen said smiling abit. ''Love you too''.

Next day Allen got out from the Jail. He moved to Kanda's place, and Kanda's work now on was to keep eye on him, and protect him. And that wasn't hard to him, especially, when he loved him so much. ''Allen, come here'', Kanda shouted to upstairs, and there he was. The broken teen smiling to the raven bottom of his heart. There was times when Allen woke up at night's trembling from the nightmares. But he had Kanda so all was fine. They hadn't caught Earl, he was still missing. That was one thing that made Kanda worry. And that Allen wasn't sleeping well, and he cuden´t stand being alone. And Kanda understood that. Of course he did understand him, he was his love. He wanted everything to be allrigth to him.

It had been almost tree month's when Allen got to freedom. Allen and Kanda were planning renting some movie, from the close shop. ''Let's go'', Kanda said and offered his hand to Allen, and Allen took it. They were walking down the street, hand in hand. Laughing together, it was perfect world to them. Their own world.

They heard someone walking behind them. They didn't think that was something dangerous, they lived at city, of course there was other people. ''Allen Walker, You'll be next'', Allen heard familiar wispher. Earl Millennium. Allen turned to look, Earl was there smiling to him. Pointing gun to them, Kanda turned to look what Allen was staring. ''Bye bye, Allen's friend'', Earl said pointing at Kanda, there was a gunshot. Kanda opened his eyes, and looked to ground. Allen. He was lying there, not moving. There was red spot at his jacket. It was getting bigger and bigger. Kanda turned to look at Earl. ''Whoops'', He said smiling to raven, and raised his hand to shot a gain, but Kanda was quicker. He took his gun inside his jacket, and shot Earl two times. Earl fell to ground, not moving. Kanda putted him to handcuff's. Called to Komui, and the police. When he tide Earl to street lamp, he runned back to Allen. He turned Allen's face up, he holded his tiny body at his arms. ''Hey Allen, Moyashi'', Kanda said and felt tears burning his eyes. But he wiped them off. ''Y-Yuu? Hey'', Allen said with weak voice. ''Allen...Allen...stay a wake'', Kanda said and hugged Allen tighter. ''Of course Baka'', Allen said and petted Kanda's hair. Raven looked at teens eyes, there was a tear's, but he was smiling wildly. ''Hey, you don't have to force yourself to smile'', Kanda said, and touched Allen's tears with his fingers. ''I m not forcing my self, I m just so happy right now'', Allen said and pulled Kanda to kiss. Then Kanda noticed that Allen was paler than usually. He was getting cold at his arms. ''Hey, don't go'', Kanda said edge of tears. ''I love Yuu'', Allen said laughing abit. ''I love you too...I can't live with out you'', Kanda said and tears break through. ''Look at the sky, there's so much stars, I'll be there soon...'', Allen wishepered with weak voice. ''I m going to keep your seat safe next to me'', he continued.' I m going to miss Yuu too'', Allen said and closed his eyes. ''I'll be there in no time'', Kanda wishepered to Allen's ear, and so Allen smiled the last time. The police came there, looking confused at Kanda who was holding Allen at his arms un moved. And the Earl who was bleeding to death at there. Komui looked at Kanda, and the body at his arms. ''Oh, Kanda...'', Komui said sadly, and walked to comfort Kanda. But when he walked there he noticed, that there was blood flowing from his chest. ''Baka'', Komui said and tears fell from his eyes, but he smiled abit. He saw that they both were smiling in the end. ''In the end, you happened to be loved by god, Kanda'', Komui said, and petted Kanda cold cheek. ''You have your angel at your hands''.

There it was. Eternity. Allen was dressed to white; suddenly he felt hand at his shoulder, he turned to look at the comer. ''Moyashi'', Kanda said. He was there too, dressed at white. ''Baka! You were in hurry I see'', Allen said playing angry, and hugged Kanda. ''of course I were in hurry, I love you so much'', He said kissing teen's forehead. ''I love Yuu too'', Allen's said kissing Kanda's lips. There it was their eternity. They were there living happily, with out any worries, with out any sorrows, just two of them living at the starry sky.


End file.
